Palisade Blade Client Services computers
The following computers are located in the Client Services offices on level 04 of Palisade Bank Corporation's Palisade Blade-01 facility, which is located in the Blade Plaza of Prague and featured in the System Rift expansion for Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Tomas Sonnek's computer The computer has a security rating of 3. Files with Palisade From: Sergey Drozdov To: Tomas Sonnek Hello Mr. Sonnek, I am sorry my English. I want to put my files with Palisade. How much it cost for room on server and how easy it to access? I want one folder for me, one for daughter, and one for company. I will be go in Prague at end of month for business meating and can talk. You have someone speak Russian? Goodbye, Sergey Drozdov President of Rybovlev Fertilizer RE: Lord John Powell IV From: Tomas Sonnek To: Kara Lee Kara, What do we do in this? I assume send it off to legal, but wanted to clear it with you ﬁrst. Tomas Sonnek Client Services | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Kara Lee To: Tomas Sonnek Subject: Lord John Powell IV Hello! My name is Lord John Powell IV. My father, Lord John Powell III, had access to a folder within the British Royal server chamber at Palisade Blade-01. He is currently ill and has asked me to locate some files. Can I please have access to his folders? I currently do not have access, but have been promised access after my father’s passing. Feel free to examine my lineage or consult the law office of Harris, Lord, & Barrington in London, England. I must implore you to be expedient. My father’s condition is deteriorating by the day and we are currently entangled in a tiff with my father’s first cousin as to whether we are considered “blood relatives” or not. They can debate and fight and claim all they want, but the facts are, you can check my lineage and my father’s lineage yourself and see we are indeed related to the royals and therefore have access to certain files in our name that are located within your facility. Sincerely, Lord John Powell IV The Duke of Middlesbrough Illegal Streaming From: Gabriella Miko 'To: Tomas Sonnek Tomas, Our Anti-Virus and Employee Keystroke and Action monitoring software flagged your computer yesterday for the following: Access Denied (content_filter_denied) Your request was denied because of its content categorization: "SPORTING EVENT" Hostname: LIVE_STREAM_SPORTS Error: content_filter_denied User: BLADE01TOMSON399 IP: 8885.5421544.7832.444411.57.7.845.9 Full URL: 62MASKEDSTREAM/MALTA/WRESTLE_FEST_52_LIVE Categories: Illegal Streaming Service/ Sporting Event/ Gambling RULES BROKEN: >Connecting to an unauthorized external and/or unsafe streaming video website. >Using software that can connect to an unauthorized external website. >Viewing a sporting and/or gambling event during work hours in The Blade facility. THIS EMAIL SERVES AS A WARNING AND IT HAS BEEN LOGGED IN YOUR EMPLOYEE RECORD. ANY FUTURE RULE BREAKING WILL RESULT IN SUSPENSION. If you would like to dispute this, please contact your immediate superior. Gabriella Miko Lavawall Programmer | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Lucie Holusa's computer The computer has a security rating of 2. Vatican Lawyer Access From: Pietro Pablo Quigley To: Lucie Holusa Greetings Miss. Holusa, A lawyer from the Law Offices of Flynn International (our law firm) has been granted complete access to seven file folders within our server. CLERGY MOVING RECORDS 1988-2028 CLERGY INFRACTION RECORDS 1988-2028 CLERGY PERSONAL & PRIVATE RECORDS 1988-2028 CLERGY OFFICIAL CORRESPONDANCE RECORDS 1988-2028 CLERGY PERSONAL CORRESPONDANCE RECORDS 1988-2028 CLERGY THERAPIST NOTES RECORDS 1988-2028 CLERGY DISCIPLINE RECORDS 1988-2028 They are scheduled to access the Palisade Property Bank location in Prague next Friday. Access will be limited to 4 hours. Any additional time will be scheduled the following week. Thank you, Pietro Pablo Quigley Vatican - Data Manager Non Responsive Client From: Parker Cunningham To: Lucie Holusa Lucie, I’m in a jam with the Mrs. Rosenthal situation. Turns out that her family has reported her missing as of two months ago. The outstanding fees are for exactly two months and the files in the vault have not been touched. From what I can tell, her family seems interested in paying for the outstanding balance and the continuation of the digital vault, but they want access. I told them I have to send this issue back to Client Services. As per Mrs. Rosenthal’s instructions, she made it clear that after her death the entire contents of the vault were to be deleted. She never put in provisions about her going “missing.” Mrs. Rosenthal’s family is now claiming that they need access to the files. (Because they think there might be a clue to her disappearance.) This is my first missing client, so what is the protocol? The family would pay for the vault, but wouldn’t have access? Legal? Parker K. Cunningham Jr. Client Services | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Toilets Memo From: Michelle Duroskova To: All Blade-01 Employees To all employees, We would like to bring to your attention several events that took place in the restrooms, especially concerning the toilets. Last few days, many service calls were placed through our Building Manager related to clogged toilets. Despite the use of multiple special products, they were not able to uncork them properly and a plumber had to come on site to fix the problems. For ech visit, it was realized that the toilets had the same problem: They were clogged due to a massive and excessive use of toilet paper. This problem causes additional and unnecessary costs to the company. TIP: Simply flush more frequently rather than fill it with a bunch of paper like we are filling a stuffed turkey during the Holidays! Believe me, this will greatly help... or at least minimize any other interventions from the plumber! :) Thank you for your co-operation! Michelle Duroskova Office Manager | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. New Fragrance Rule From: Isabella Trembliska To: All Blade-01 Employees To all employees, Please note that due to staff sensitivity, the office’s strict NO FRAGRANCE rule is serious. Some of you have spread the rumour that it was all a joke e-mail. ■ THE NO FRAGRANCE RULE IS 100% REAL. Again, here’s a reasonably complete list of products we’re concerned about: Perfume, cologne, aftershave, scented hand or body lotions or cosmetics, scented soap, deodorant, shampoo or conditioner, hair gels and sprays, sunscreen, insect repellent, essential oils, scented candles, clothing washed with scented detergent, and fragrant fabric softeners or dryer sheets. Just this morning I had to send an employee home and fined them for two hours of work. They had been told no fragrances and had been careful not to use cologne or aftershave, but one of them had used hair gel, which was immediately and obviously fragrant. Be aware of the seriousness of this issue and refrain from wearing any fragrance. Thank you in advance. Isabella Trembliska Head of Human Resources | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Kara Lee's computer The computer has a security rating of 2. Updated Defense Systems From: Leona Rosolova To: Kara Lee Kara, I’m happy to announce the latest updates to our Physical and Digital defense systems: PHYSICAL “Audio Monitoring Deluxe Elite Ultra" • We've doubled the amount of audio sensors in a server chamber. • Each sensor can now pick up triple the audible range. • Audio Monitoring Defense Deluxe 3 (will be re-named “Audio Monitoring Core Classic" starting next week) “HeatEye Sensors” • Scans an area for microfractional changes in temperature to identify unauthorized personnel faster. • Sensors are applied to cameras, defense turrets and security drones within the server chamber areas. “Carbon Monoxide Blast" • New defensive add-on to Vacuum Defense Deluxe 1/ Vacuum Defense Basic • Instantly vacuums the oxygen inside of a server chamber and fills it with deadly carbon monoxide. This neutralizes an averaged sized person in less than seconds. DIGITAL “Encryp-T-LOCK” • A new encryption algorithm for passwords that was developed internally. “IP HUNTER 8” • The latest version of the world's best IP tracking software. • Has been updated to handle re-routing through satellites. • Proxy processing speed increased by two. • Improved defenses against fragmentation attacks. • Intrusion Detection System 17 • Sniffer with IP DUMP • SLINTware update “ANTI VIRUS 2030" • On Demand Scan v22 • Boot Scans v18 • Cyclic Redundancy Check v7 • All sequencing bugs repaired • Improved CSDU (clock socket dock unblocking) If you have any questions or concerns, please come see me in my office. Leona Rosolova Head of Engineering | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. RE: Travel Expenses Approved From: Lawrence Leiterlung To: Kara Lee The following expenses have been APPROVED: London meetings (ref 000012375561654) Moscow (ref 0000545464543.68) India (ref 000068455872356) Tokyo (ref 000010232145843) Los Angeles (ref 0000867357456.21) Las Vegas (ref 000045747742429) New York City (ref 000078245455456) Sincerely, LL Lawrence Leiterlung Accountant I Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Kara Lee To: Lawrence Leiterlung Subject: Travel Expenses L, Here are my expenses for my trip around the world in 9 days ;) I swear I think I lost a full day of my life will all the traveling on this one. Kara Lee Sr. Client Services | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. FW: New Customer From: Tomas Sonnek To: Kara Lee Kara, Looks like this creep has been thinking about you... Tomas Sonnek Client Services | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Steve Ningbo To: Palisade Bank Corporation Subject: New Customer Hello! I’m interested in purchasing a digital vault. My name is a Kevin Ningbo. Last year, I had the pleasure of sitting next to a salesperson named “Clara” or “Cara” on a flight from NYC to London in June of 2028. I believe she is originally from Pittsburgh? She had blonde hair then and probably still has blue eyes. ;) Sadly, I lost her contact information when my company's computers were hacked by a group known as JuVi3HaII. I read that Masaaki Oshiro identified that group’s members and destroyed their operations. Being the target of one of these hacker groups once, makes me never want to be a victim of one ever again. I am extremely interested in hearing what The Palisade Bank/Blade can offer. Can you please send this e-mail along to her, give me her contact information, or credit her on making this sale? Thanks, STEVE NINGBO NINGBO CHEMICAL and PROCESSING CHENGDU – CHINA RE: Client log in problem From: Dominik Jaks To: Kara Lee Kara, This is not a problem with our side. Prahm forgot how to spell his own username and tried an old password. I have the log of what he tried to do. I know you cannot say it to their face and do not want to point out when a client is wrong, but this is a case where the customer is wrong. To be more precise, Prahm is a forgetful idiot. Every month this guy forgets either his username, his password, or both. He has even entered his password as his username on several occasions. He manages a company that is worth billions and he cannot remember a username and a password? Dominik Jaks Lavawall Programmer | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Kara Lee To: Dominik Jaks Subject: Client log in problem Dominik, A client of ours, Mr. Prahm of Steiner-Bisley GmbH is having trouble logging in again. He says he is using the same password, but it is not working. Can you please look into the problem and remedy it ASAP? Thanks. Kara Lee Sr. Client Services | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Parker Cunningham's computer The computer has a security rating of 2. Travel Expesses Problem Note: "Expesses" is the spelling used in the email. From: Lawrence Leiterlung To: Parker Cunningham Parker, The following expenses reports have been APPROVED: Los Angeles (ref 000086735745597) New York City (ref OOOO782454553.87) The following expense report is NOT APPROVED: >Las Vegas (ref OOOO457477423.UN) There seems to be several personal expenses charged to the room. >Additional Guest Fee (1) >Minibar Items (5) >Minibar Restocking Fee (1) >Pay Per View Movies (1) >Aromatherapy Thai Massage (1) You will need to justify these expenses or they will be automatically deducted from your upcoming paycheck. Sincerely, LL Lawrence Leiterlung Accountant | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Foreign Datastick - P.C. From: Dominik Jaks To: Parker Cunningham Mr. Cunningham, Our software shows that you attempted to use a foreign datastick last week. As you are aware, a foreign datastick can compromise the integrity of the Palisade Blade’s security and introduce malicious software. The foreign datastick was confiscated and analysed outside of the Blade facility. The scan did not detect any traces of malicious software and the device was destroyed. Our own ﬁndings after a thorough investigation (which included a scan of all of your personal communications over the last three years) we find that this was indeed a “mistake” as you claimed. As you know, The Palisade Blade has millions of security attacks launched at it hourly. We are vulnerable in ways known and unknown. We had to take strategic measures to protect our operations. THIS SERVES AS A WRITTEN WARNING. ANY FUTURE USE OF FOREIGN DATASTICKS WILL RESULT IN SUSPENSION WITHOUT PAY OR OCCUPATIONAL TERMINATION. Dominik Jaks Lavawall Programmer | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Morning Fruit Warning From: Michelle Duroskova To: All Blade-01 Employees Greetings to all, We have noticed for the last couple of weeks, that there isn’t fruits left for breakfast on the 3rd floor around 8H30am when most of the people are not in yet. Please be respectful of your colleagues and limit yourself to 1 (one) fruit for oranges, apples, banana, etc... and a reasonable quantity of the berries. Furthermore, those fruits are for your breakfast and not to complete your lunch bag. Thank you for your co-operation! Michelle Duroskova Office Manager | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Daycare Services From: Stepan Kratochvil To: All Blade-01 Employees Hello Everyone, We have fully negotiated a deal for all Palisade Blade part time and full time employees with Teresa's Day Care. (They at located near Blade Plaza.) Please note that the cost of their services would be covered in full by Palisade Bank Corporation. One of the great things about Teresa’s Day Care is the surveillance. The day care facility has 1,000 connected web-cams, so you can always keep an eye on your child or watch the quality work done by the care-givers. In order to obtain a personalized offer and to see how their services can help you, please come see me at any time. Thank you and have a great day! Stepan Kratochvil Human Resources | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - System Rift computers